Large Assembly Fires
First Arriving Engine Company * Approach scene cautiously, position apparatus appropriately, and consider attaching to water supply, especially if smoke is showing. * Transmit a brief initial report of conditions on arrival. If water supply is not established, relay information to the next arriving engine company. * Declare working incident if appropriate. * Assess incident priorities and identify potential problems. * Assume and announce command, establish an effective command post or pass command. * Choose an attack mode and implement based upon problems identified. * Stretch an initial 1-3/4” attack line to protect occupants and egress paths first if risk assessment permits entry. * Advise 2nd due engine overall priority (fire attack or life safety). * Coordinate incident priorities with all due engine. * Coordinate Truck Company Operations with first due truck. * Consider second alarm for additional resource needs. * For defensive operations consider 2-1/2” hose lines and solid streams applied to exposures. * If buildings are set back from the roadway, consider utilizing 2-1/2” lines supplying 1-3/4” attack lines on gated wyes. Allow adequate 1-3/4” line for interior operations. Second Arriving Engine Company * Level One Staging * Assume Command if passed * Establish water supply * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Exposure protection # Attack support * Report to Command for additional tasks. These may include one or more of the following: # RIT (Mandatory if not already established) # Lay additional supply lines and supply FDC if indicated # Use attack lines from the first engine company # Assist the first company with their lines # Perform search and rescue # Perform truck company functions (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.) # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Third Arriving Engine/Medic Company * Stage and wait for assignment from Command. * Stage and identify secondary water supplies. Consider alternate approach to the scene and access to the rear of the building. * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Aerial Ladder Operations / Exposure protection # Attack support Note: Medic unit should be staged away from the scene, parked in the direction leaving the scene. * Report to Command for additional assignments. These may include one or more of the following: # RIT (Mandatory if not already established). # Lay additional supply lines and supply FDC if indicated. # Establish attack lines/ back up lines / exposure lines. # Provide relay pumping operation. # Perform search and rescue. # Perform truck company functions (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.). # Provide Rehab. # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Fourth Arriving Engine/Medic Company * Stage and wait for assignment from Command. * Stage and identify secondary water supplies. Consider alternate approach to the scene and access to the rear of the building. * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Aerial Ladder Operations/ Exposure protection # Attack support Note: Medic unit should be staged away from the scene, parked in the direction leaving the scene. * Report to Command for additional assignments. These may include one or more of the following: # RIT (Mandatory if not already established). # Lay additional supply lines and supply FDC if indicated. # Establish attack lines/ back up lines / exposure lines. # Provide relay pumping operation. # Perform search and rescue. # Perform truck company functions (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.). # Provide Rehab. # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Truck Company * Position aerial for tactical operations; consider the following: # Rescue # Exposure protection # Attack support * Report to Incident Command for assignment, this may include one or more of the following: # Search and Rescue (T-6A) ## above fire ## adjacent units ## fire unit # Forcible Entry (T-6B) # Ventilation (T-6B) * Also Consider: # Ground Ladders (egress/escape, roof) # Utility Control (including water, gas, or electric as necessary) # Salvage / Overhaul # Emergency shoring of structural components # Other tasks as indicated by the incident commander.